


Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

by elrhiarhodan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bite Kink, Boys Kissing, Canon Death of Canon Character, Faceful, First Times, Grief, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting in a gay bar, Percilot - Freeform, Smut, String of Pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Percival dreams of James, and the first time they got together.
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 25 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Dreams".
> 
> I had complications from Bad Chicken last night and couldn't even manage thinking about fic, so now two days behind again.
> 
> This one is for Kyele, who does love some Percilot, and some other things...

Percival knows he’s dreaming, he knows James has been gone for years, but the dream is so sweet, he never wants it to end. 

_"I never thought of you as shy." Percival looks at Kingsman’s newest agent. He hadn’t expected to find James huddled in a dark corner of a posh gay bar, turning away all the hopeful men._

_James shrugs. "I hadn’t thought that our kind would be tolerated, but sometimes I like to be amongst the fellow travelers."_

_"I understand. And you’d be surprised who else is like us."_

_"Arthur?"_

_"Hell no. But there are other agents, and I would be a poor friend if I outed them."_

_"As long as you’re amongst their number, I don’t care who else is bent." James looks at him, finally meeting his eyes._

_Percival feels a surge of lust that can’t be quelled. "Do you want to go someplace?"_

_James eyes flick over towards the men’s loo._

As dreams do, Percival now has James pinned against a stall.

_"Do you kiss?" Percival asks and then bites James under his ear. James bucks against him, his cock hot and hard through fine wool trousers._

_"You, always."_

_Percival kisses him like he’s never kissed another man._

The dream shifts again and James is on his knees, cock out and mouth open.

_"I’m going to come on your face, sweetheart." Percival’s voice is shaky with emotion, with desire._

_"Do it, sir. Come on my face. I want to wear your necklace."_

_Percival fists his cock, stroking as fast as he can. James is working his own dick, the uncut head red and rude and Percival looks forward to sucking it. That thought triggers his climax and he paints James’ face with ropes of pearly white come…_

Percival opens his eyes. Of course, he’s alone.


End file.
